Dimentio
Summary Dimentio is a harlequin magician and the main antagonist of the 2007 Nintendo Wii video game Super Paper Mario. He starts off as one of Count Bleck's minions, and fights Mario and his allies several times during their quest to stop the Chaos Heart and the Void before eventually betraying his boss and revealing himself as the real mastermind, having played both sides in order to usurp control of the Chaos Heart and destroy and remake the multiverse in his own design. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-A Name: Dimentio Origin: Super Mario Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Master of Dimensions Powers and Abilities: |-|Dimentio=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation (His snaps can induce explosions that are capable of oneshotting opponents as powerful as Luigi), Soul Manipulation, Sealing (Capable of stealing souls and sealing them within Pixl vessels that he has full control over. Comparable characters such as Mario are able to destroy Boos, whom of which are souls), Magic (Has a mastery in the use of dark magic), Heat Manipulation (His magic is capable of generating heat), Creation, Destruction & Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created Dimension D, of which is his personal realm that is unaffected by The Void. Casually destroyed an entire dimension with a finger snap), Dimensional Travel (Can flip between dimensions), Non-Physical Interaction (Should be capable of interacting with The Boos, given that others of his level can), Reality Warping (Has the power to alter reality and change dimensions), Mind Control (Gained control over Luigi and is capable of controlling Mario should be accept his offer as a slave), Duplication (Created countless clones of himself within Castle Bleck), Fate Manipulation (His ruinous powers were used to create The Dark Prognosticus, which is a prophetic that makes whatever is said to happen become true). Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Soul Manipulation |-|Super Dimentio=All previous abilities but increased vastly, Void Manipulation (Holds complete control over The Void, which is capable of destroying all of existence), Space-Time Manipulation (Was distorting all of Space and Time upon activating The Void. Official guides state that he can destroy the entire Space-Time Continuum), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 8; after the destruction of the entire multiverse, including heaven and hell--the afterlives--Super Dimentio would live, which would mean he'd be completely incapable of dying with no hell to contain him. Furthermore, he's unable to be touched by Queen Jaydes, who has power over the concepts of life and death themselves. Once he did die, though, he left behind a shadow of his power that continued guiding the Chaos Heart towards the destruction of the Marioverse too, implying Dimentio is reliant on the title destruction of The Chaos Heart to be put down), Darkness Manipulation (Wields control over all darkness that The Chaos Heart creates), Dimensional BFR (Sent Count Bleck and his crew to his personal dimension), Conceptual Manipulation (Was going to destroy The Dream Depot, the abstract location that is embodied by The Star Spirits, whom of which also can be effected), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Dimentio can create a "shadow" of himself and act upon his essence to continue destroying all worlds), Nonexistent Physiology when one with The Void Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Dimentio's mere hand gestures can cause an entire dimension to collapse. Maintains and likely created Dimension D, which is revealed to be an entire dimension and is referred to as a realm by Dimentio) | Multiverse level+ (Was going to destroy the entirety of the Mario multiverse) Speed: Immeasurable (Normally travels through dimensions) | Same as before Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Universe level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Universal+. Multiversal+ with the void Standard Equipment: The Dark Prognosticus and Chaos Heart Intelligence: Is part of the Ancients, and the Ancients were stated to be thousands of times smarter than Mario, Bowser, Peach or Luigi. Weaknesses: The Pure Hearts can weaken and kill him Key: Dimentio | Super Dimentio Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Clowns Category:Super Mario Category:Destruction Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Heat Users Category:Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fate Users Category:Void Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:BFR Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Regeneration Users